Three Cheers For Five Years
by colorcolor
Summary: An altrnate take on the show. Haruhi's father is dead along with her mother and she is living in the type of place that Tamaki pictures commoners live in. So yeah first chapter up and running...i think.
1. Chapter 1: Burn

So this is my first time posting something on this site and the only reason I'm doing it is so my friend can see it. It's for her so the humor might be fitted a little more to her tastes. So if it's utterly and horribly...horrible, I'm sorry. So yeah hope you enjoy sort of.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the anime or the characters in it. The only thing I own is lazy writing skills and an unopened languag arts book (that i don't really own.)

* * *

_An almost sparkling light streamed in through the curtains. The smell of breakfast floated in through the hallway into my room. _

"_Haruhi, breakfast!" I heard mother call. I went in and spent a nice breakfast with my mom and dad. _

"_What do you say we all go for a walk in the park?" dad suggested._

"_What a wonderful idea!" mom said clapping her hands together. We all smiled. We were a typical loving family without a care in the world and soon we were off to get dressed for our outing. I was soon dressed and left my bright room and into the hallway._

_The hallway turned dark and dusty like no one had been through it in awhile. I walked down through the hall and stood in front of my parent's door which seemed to tower over me. I could hear my father's muffled sobs as I cracked the door slightly. "Dad, I'm ready…" _

"_Ready for what? What are you talking about?"_

"_But we were going-"_

"_You do this every year, Haruhi! We're gone! Now leave us alone!" He was at the door in an instant, He stared at me, his once loving face twisted with rage and hate. His eyes turned black at once and he hissed my name, _

"_Haruhi!" The door slammed in my face._

I jolted awake and came face to face with a worried, scrunched up, teary-eyed face and a curious, frowning four-eyed face. I sat up straight and wiped the tears forming in my eyes.

"You had a bad dream?" blondie asked. I knew where this was going.

"No, Tamaki! Nothing to-!"

"COME TO DADDY HARUHI!!!" He started to leap across the table. I cringed and waited for the mushy impact.

"Idiot," Kyoya reached out and smacked him with his notebook as the twins tackled him to the ground.

"**Run, Haruhi! He's escaped from your nightmare! Run away!" **the twins yelled at me as they tried to let me escape. I got up and walked to the window.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR KING?!"

"Sorry, your highness," Kaoru started. "but you're obviously possessed and we can't let you go." Hikaru finished. "**BEGONE SATAN!" **They both sang out.

"AHHH!!! Mother help!"

"Sorry, father, but I've got work to do" Kyoya said.

"WHAT?! How could you betray me like that?!"

I stared out the window, thinking about the nightmare I had and have had for years now. I felt a presence tower over me and I looked up to find Mori's dark eyes gazing down at me. I stared back up at him and he kept on staring back. I started to wonder if this was going anywhere until he gently put his hand on my head, stared at me and walked off. It was like he was trying to make me feel better about my dream, which it did a little until Tamaki and the twins' squabble interrupted my calm.

"STOP POURING THAT ON ME!! WHERE'D YOU GET IT ANYWAYS?!" Tamaki's loud annoying squawk pierced through the air. They continued until I couldn't stand it anymore and was about to explode. They just kept yelling and I couldn't take it anymore. Not today.

"Will you all just SHUT THE HELL UP?!" I yelled louder then I intended. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me in awe. I glared at the tangle of Tamaki and the twins and they cowered down before me. My breaths came out short and quick. My fists balled up and I made my way to the door. I pushed past Kyoya and the surprised look that was placed on his face as I made my way out the door and into the hall. I just kept going. Out of school. Down the roads until I found myself wandering towards the cemetery. I stopped in front of the open gates.

"I'm not supposed to be here yet," I said to myself. Even as I said that I found myself drawn in. I needed to talk to them. They wouldn't talk back, but I still needed to do this. I walked along the endless rows of graves. Each one made me regret coming here unprepared more and more. I finally found the two I was looking for and stopped in front of them.

I stared down at them. I knew what to say, but felt weak and stupid for wanting to say it.

"I know you've been gone for years. Both of you…" I stumbled over the words and cleared my throat. "I don't know if you can hear me. I haven't actually stayed and talked to you in so long" I felt wet streams make their way down my face.

"I-" my voice choked up. "I don't think I can do this without you anymore. It's harder now. I don't…" I sighed and wiped the tears from my face. "Yeah… Bye." I made my way out of the cemetery and back my apartment.

_*~*~*~*END CH. 1*~*~*~*_


	2. Chapter 2: Hold Your Color

Ok! Second chapter! Alright there was a little confusion about the first chapter which there should be because I wrote it at like 1 at night (or in the morning?) and I was tired. So the place they're in after the dream is that host club room but there's no customers there at the time. Um…the dream was confusing. Even to me. But it's SUPPOSED to be! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, there's my little explanation. Hope it clears things up. Oh, if there's a randomly misspelled word that's missing an "e", it's because my keyboard is an old dying man.

Also, thanks for the reviews for the people who posted some! :D I guess it encourages me to write more. Thank you!

Here's a fun fact about the titles of the chapters. I put my music on shuffle and the first one to play is the title. :D The first chapter title is Burn (ALLEGED REMIX) by Alkaline Trio. And this chapter is Hold Your Color by Pendulum.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that has to do with Host club or it's characters. The only things I own are lame writing skills and seven coughing cats. (they're my mom's. She's the crazy cat lady! :D )

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ch. 2 Hold Your Color

After her sudden and unusual outburst, we decided to find her. Tamaki was "leading" us saying something about "being her father and needing to give her love" when we found her entering the graveyard. Tamaki pushed us into the bushes near where she stopped so we could listen in on whatever she was doing, but it didn't work very well.

I couldn't hear her, but I could definitely see when she started crying. It was something that, in the few short months I had known her, I'd never seen before. I heard a small whimper that could only come from Tamaki and I looked over at the same times as the rest of the group. I saw a teary eyed Tamaki that was about to explode. Oh, what an idiot.

Tamaki attempted to jump out, but was held back by Mori and when the idiot started to open his mouth to call out to her, the twins quickly covered his fat mouth. I looked back at Haruhi to see if she'd heard us, but she was already gone.

"Looks like she left," I said to them and as soon as I said that, Tamaki and the twins ran over to where Haruhi was standing moments ago. I made my way over there with Mori to find the two plots we were looking for.

"Both of them?" A wide-eyed Kaoru said.

"We need to do something!" Tamaki determined.

"Like what?" I said frowning. He looked at me like he didn't understand. "What do you intend to do?"

"Anything! Something!" he answered. "You don't plan to just leave it like this do you?" I hesitated. I had to do something, but what? If she couldn't stay at the school, it would be bad for everybody. Unless… I closed my eyes and smirked.

"I leave the planning to all of you." I turned and started walking.

"Kyoya. where are you going?" he asked.

"I have work to do."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ello, Haruhi," said a kid who came out of the orphanage I was staring at. He had messy black hair, blue eyes, and couldn't have been over ten years old. He had a weird accent and didn't look Japanese. Was he Brittish or something? I looked around and then down at him.

"Hey, kid. How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I came into the orphanage a little while before you left," he replied and then his eyes got big and he looked like he was going to cry. "You don't remember me?"

"Ah, of course I remember you! You're that one kid I met at the orphanage…right?" I couldn't remember this kid even if I wanted to. He got excited and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah that's me!" He said excitedly. This is stupid. I thought to myself.

"Well, I should be going now…" I said as I started to inch myself away.

"What's in your pocket?" He reached in my pocket and grabbed the candy bar that was in there. "Can I have it?"

"Well, actually uh…" I started but he was already into it and took a bite. My stomach rumbled at the first bite. "That was my-"

"Thanks for the candy Miss! Come visit me sometime!" He said and ran back into the orphanage.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," I mumbled. "That was part of my dinner…" I continued walking to my house, but didn't really feel like going back to that gloomy little apartment yet so I decided to take a detour through the park.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I knew where her house was from the files I had on her. I had files on everyone. I had known that her parents were dead, but I didn't realize the state of her apartment. The outside was more than a little shabby. The paint was a faded yellowing white and as I walked up the steps to her second floor apartment, I noticed that there was some sticky goop covering the creaky steps. One of my shoes got stuck on the last step and I tripped up onto the landing. I got unstuck and quickly got up. I looked around to see if anyone was around to see that and when there wasn't, I dusted myself off and continued my investigation. "Well the outside can't be as bad as the inside…" I knocked on the door and waited for about a minute. I looked at the window and could faintly see into the place. It was the kitchen/ living room. They were combined into on apparently. There was normal kitchen appliances and the place looked relatively clean which was probably Haruhi's doing. I looked up and there was a mysterious stain on the ceiling. "This apartment is-"

"A piece of crap, I know." I stood up straight and saw her smiling reflection in the window. I turned around and was about to say something when she came at me with a tissue. I flinched a little as she started wiping my jacket. "There's dust on you. Probably from the roof."

"Uh," I started. This can't register on an emotional level. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry about this place," she said when she was done. "The neighbors just throw their dish water on the stairs. Or at least I think it's dish water." I'll need to burn this uniform and get a new one.

I cleared my throat as my car pulled up. "Right on time." Haruhi turned and looked at the car. I gently grabbed her elbow and lead her down the stairs and towards the car.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked frantically as the driver opened the car door.

"I'm taking you to dinner," I answered as we got to the car. I waved the driver away and he got back into the driver seat. "We have things to discuss."

"No, I can't. Thank you, but-" She turned to face me and tried to refuse. I put a finger on her lips and guided her into the car.

"I won't take no for an answer. If you leave while we're at the restaurant, I'll just send my people after you and you remember what they can do."

"Yes, I'll need a passport if I run." she remembered and scooted over to let me in.

"Good girl." I said and got into the car after her.

When we sat down at the restaurant, I felt out of place. It was so fancy and everyone was so rich. I squirmed in my seat as I looked at the menu. I didn't want to spend too much of his money, but I was really, really hungry.

"You can order whatever you like, Haruhi." Kyoya said looking at the menu.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled in response. When the waiter came to take our order, I ordered a salad only to get a disapproved glance from Kyoya. He closed his menu and quickly ordered something for himself and me. The waiter took our menus and left.

"When someone gives you an opportunity you should take it." Kyoya said after a while. "Especially if it involves food."

"You're right I guess. So what did you order me?" I asked.

"Well you like 'fancy tuna' or 'big tuna' or something right? So I got you that." he replied. I gasped and smiled.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"Yes, well Tamaki always talks about it when we have a host club party so it's drilled into my brain," He said. "But we have other things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"An offer." He smiled.

"An offer?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have an offer for you because I know you're losing your apartment," he said. My eyes widened and he continued. "It's my job to know things. Anyways, you're going to move into my mansion with me."

"What? But I can't that's…" I fumbled with my words. Move in? That's too much. I couldn't do that. Not to mention how awkward it would be.

"If you become homeless and have to leave Ouran, then that would be bad for you and-"

"Bad for business." we both finished together. He smirked and I smiled.

"Well, I don't want to be homeless…" I started. "and nobody wants a bad business so…I'll take the offer."

"Well then, I welcome you into the Ohtori household."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry it took so long to update it. School sucks. And sorry the story sucks so bad D: and i had to put random a's to signify a point of view change because it won't let me put lines to seperate it


End file.
